leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eliot Spencer
Character History Not ready for Production. Updated: Jrgilby 04:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Was he in the "Delta-Force" (highest special forces unit/ higher than seal's) which is really and also called: 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (SFOD-D), commonly referred to as Delta Force, Combat Applications Group (CAG) since 2010, "The Unit", Army Compartmented Element (ACE) old name, or within JSOC as 'Task Force Green. ' *''Born in 1974'' (conjecture) *Grows up in Kentucky or Oklahoma and has his highschool in kentucky or his highschool girlfriend moved to Kentucky *Gets pre-engaged to ?Aimee Martin? Yes!! *2000 - Leaves Kentucky to liberate Croatia *Fights The Butcher of Kiev, somewhere in Eastern Europe. *At some time visits Banho Zay, Vietnam, near the Chinese Border and meets a man named Victor. *At some time visits Lebanon where he learned about fertilizer bombs. *2003 - Shot by a Sniper in Myanmar, possibly by Mikal Dayan *Sometime before "The Rashomon Job", Eliot is in North Korea where he attempts to retrieve The Sapphire Monkey. *2005 - Events of "The Rashomon Job" *2005 - Belgrade, Serbia. Eliot retrieves a baseball card. *2008 - Season 1 *Went to Pakistan for an unknown job. *2009 - Season 2 *2010 - Season 3 --Jrgilby 04:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) The dates do NOT match up on the Croatia/Aimee/Wedding Job comments. Fighting in Croatia was over by '96.Callaite (talk) 11:16, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Eliot may be from Oklahoma instead of Kentucky. In The Low Low Price Job, we see that his father lives in Oklahoma, and in The Reunion Job, he's a Sooners fan. The only other locative information he gives, in The Hot Potato Job, covers both Kentucky and Oklahoma.--Callaite (talk) 04:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Abused? It is suggested on this page that Eliot was abused as a child. Listening to the DVD Commentary on "The Tap-out Job", it is suggested that Eliot is more familiar with violence, than abuse. : I have updated this section with info from the DVD commentary. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Real Name Unknown? According to TNT's site, Eliot is working under a pseudonym. Is this fleshed out in one of the episodes? Jrgilby 03:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I also noticed in the flashback of "The Reunion Job" the name on Eliot's letterman jacket is "Spencer" and his friends call him "Eliot". ::Then he's not working under a pseudonym, unless he was when he was attending high school. I'm not sure, but I believe that the info on Eliot on the TNT site is the same thing that was posted at the beginning of the series (two years ago), so maybe they changed some things. ::Aimee also calls him Eliot, which argues against the pseudonym thing, as she doesn't seem to know what he used to do for a living.Callaite (talk) 11:06, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Character development The information about Eliot being based on B.A. Baracus comes from my memory of attending Con-Con in March 2010. We should be get an exact quote when the official DVD of the convention is released. Details on the DVD are here. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC)